Decisions
by JaredSamuel
Summary: Hi! This is my first story, and first ch. Ever being submitted. This Chapter is VERY brief. The next chapters will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Title:** Decisions, Decisions  
**Author: **Jared Samuel 

**Genre:** Horror/Suspense  
**Rating:** K+ Nothing bad, lousy violence is all.  
**Summary:** Two brothers Separated at summer must survive a series of horrific events.

* * *

**CH.1**

"Wait up!" Cody shouted, as he headed out the double doors of the school. A breeze of fresh summer air filled his lungs. Boy was Cody glad to be out of school. It seemed awkward, that Cody "Smarty" Martin was anticipating on school to end.

Cody ran toward Zack to get on the bus. Cody was actually glad that this would be the last time he would have to see that bus. He ran at full speed, and got on the bus right behind Zack.

"Cody, what took you so long?" Zack questioned. "You were _way_ behind me. Boy you dweebs are slow!" Zack laughed, and Cody gave him a playful punch on the arm. They got on the bus. Zack sat in his usual spot in the back, but this time he stood by the doors of the bus, waiting to get off. This was the first time Cody had done this, so he didn't know what was coming for him. The bullies _always _waited at the front of the bus. If Cody would have been out of those books on the way home, he would have noticed them standing at the front of the bus, every day. As smart as Cody was, he didn't know how much trouble he had coming for him.

**

* * *

AN**: Start of a new chapter. Nothing too serious. But it will get serious. O yes it will.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Zack sat alone in his usual spot in the back. He didn't have any friends, so he sat with a boy named Bruce. Bruce was no ordinary boy. He weighed 287 pounds. Bruce also sat on the outside of the seat, so he could lock Zack in any time he wanted. Zack turned on his CD player and started listening to music. After a few minutes, Zack heard a muffled banging a yelling. It was very loud, even though the head phones volume was at max. He looked up, only to a horrific surprise.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLPPP!" Cody screamed at the top of his lungs. Two big bullies were squeezing him threw the emergency window. Cody felt the breeze of the air once again, but this time, not in a good way. The bullies only managed to get only his head through the window so far.

"Mr. Lignin, stop the bus!" Mr. Lignin, the bus driver, did not stop. He didn't stop. Cody was, for one instant, perplexed on why the bus driver didn't stop the bus. Cody thought that if he didn't show his fear, the bullies would release him. So Cody dangled there, helplessly. After a few moments, he was pushed out farther. As they were thrusting him out the window, the bus gave a wild jolt, and the bus turned a curve, Right on to the Tipton's lawn.

* * *

DISCLAIMER 

I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody. It is all Disney's. Zack Cole Muriel ECT.

**AN-1/25/05:** The bus didn't tip over the lawn, it just drove over it. Getting good yet?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

AN - 1/25/06:** This is a weird chapter. Lot of fighting though, I don't know. Leave reviews! 

Decisions CH.3

* * *

"Stop the bus!" Zack shouted to the bus driver. Zack would have gotten to help Cody earlier if Bruce hadn't been holding him down. But it was too late. Cody was plunged out the window. Down on to the grass. It was no pretty landing, for Cody landed on his head.

"Let go of me, Bruce!" Zack shouted. He felt Bruce tightening his grip. There was only one way a man really feels pain. And that is where Zack kicked Bruce, right between the legs.

"OOOWWWWW!" Bruce let out a fierce shriek. Bruce's grip loosened, so Zack freed himself, and ran toward the front of the bus. He was again, countered by the bullies that were standing by the door.

"Where are you going?" one of the bullies asked. He had a wide grin; throwing Cody of the bus gave the bully a wide grin.

"Let me off the bus!" Zack demanded. He was getting very impatient and angry.

"No. You aren't going anywhere." Zack shoved the bully. The bully only budged just slightly. The bully cocked his fists back, and heaved it at Zack. Zack was hit hard, and was knocked flat down.

Blood trickled from his face. Zack's face stung. Zack's site got blurry, and in a few moments, he was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

All kinds of questions just blankly ran across Cody's mind.

Why did those bullies try to push me out the window?

Why didn't the bus driver stop!

What happened to Zack ……..

What happened to Zack………………………………………….

"Wake up my little friend!" Esteban Screamed. Cody Managed to squint open his eyes for a split second, for the sun was bright and the pain was unbearable.

"Don't worry Cody, Esteban will help you" With that, Esteban picked up Cody, and ran inside the Tipton.

Cody. Knocked. Dead. He was seeing weird images in his head, but the numbers

1……………..

2…………………………………….

3………………………………………………………..

123……………..

In different variations. Every thing went blank again for Cody.

…….

………………….

……………………………………

………………………………………………

Clr……………………

Cler………………………………………..

Clear…………………………………………………..

CLEAR! ...

Cody Jerked open his eyes. He was staring up at the Tipton's ceiling. He felt the sensation of air filling his lungs. His was a bit sore, but nothing too rational for him.

"He's all good, ma'm. The man in the white jacket stood up in front of Cody, and walked off.

"O thank god!" Carey ran over to Cody and started pecking him on the forehead, again and again and again and again.

"Alright, mom…" Cody said in a long low tone.

"Honey, I am so glad you are alive! O baby, what happened to you?"

"123. 123. 123……" Cody kept mumbling to himself.

"Cody what are you saying? Sweetie, 123? What?" Carey kept trying to get Cody's attention, but Cody drifted off into another sleep.

123……..

That is all Zack could think of, his mind running constant with questions.

Where Is Cody?

Why did Bruce grab me?

Why didn't Mr. Lignin stop!

Where am I?

Zack opened his eyes just a squint, only to be glaring at a horrific scene……


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

****AN - 1/25/05: **Well this will be a horrific chapter. A few bodies, cuts and bruises. Nothing too bad though. 

* * *

Ch.5

Right there, in the midst of him, was a body. A dead body. His face was battered, and he had no arms, or feet. His skull was fractured indefinitely and blood spatter covered his clothing. But his face was clean. Blood everywhere on his body. Except his face.

"Are you awake now?" A voice boomed. Zack turned his head every which frantically to see where the intonation was coming from.

"No where. Let's play a game. Where am I? Look to you left!" Zack turned his head to the left. Nothing.

"To the right!"

"Up!"

"Down!"

"Nothing. Nothing….Nothing. You can not see me, Mr. Martin. For I am invincible. You have a few decisions to make. Your wise choice in which you make will determine if your brother lives, or dies. If your girlfriend, what is it? O, yes Madeline."

"It's Maddie." Zack squealed out.

"Well, your decision will determine whether she stays _clean_ or not."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you making me suffer! What did ever do?" Zack chocked out. He started crying softly to himself.

"Well, it's nothing _you_ did Zack, you are just, my little experiment. I am testing people, children rather, for an underground labor organization. Where children work for me to make a product. Coke. And not the drink. And the body on the ground, that is what, will happen to you, _if_ you disagree."

And with that, a man with a white coat stepped out of the shadows.

**

* * *

****AN**: Get the end? The man in the **white coat**. The same man that brought Cody back to life. Like it, huh? Well write a review, and tell me how you feel.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

AN -1/26/05: **Like my fic? Very interesting so far to me. Everything in the story is so gory and bloody and bad and sad. This chapter will definitely take a turn for the better. I think……

* * *

**CH.6**

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zack and Cody screamed as they popped in bed. They exchanged feared, and anxious glances, then they rushed to each other, and hugged.

"I love you Zack!" Cody said gratefully

"I love you too, little bro!" Zack said with pure glee.

"I love you guys too" Carey said with aggravation and plainness in her tone. "Now come and eat!"

Cody and Zack happily skipped to the kitchen table. There was wide grins on their faces. Grins covered their faces for three good reasons:

Alive

Safe

Only a dream

Only a dream

The dream had been so surreal, and so strange, neither of them ever brought it up. They along about their breakfast like regular people.

"Alright, Kiddos, time for school" Carey said as she cleared the table of empty plates.

"Ok." Said Zack and went to his room to get dressed. Cody stared at Zack, as he walked into their room, with a blank expression on his face. Cody dashed into the room and jumped on Zack, knocking him onto the bed.

"What……. A-r-e- y-ou- doi-n-g, fre-ak!" Zack managed to get out. Cody had him pinned on the bed, in a chokehold.

"Listen Zack, you remember that dream last night?" Cody demanded. All of a sudden, Zack stopped wriggling to get free of Cody's hold on him. Cody let his grip loosen, and he backed up.

"Yes, I _do_ remember" Zack said. Zack looked into Cody's eyes, and Cody's into his, and they didn't move. A silence broke across the entire room. Then there was a breaking. A breaking of a window, a shrill cry, and then a thud. More silence. Then tires screeching. Zack nor Cody moved to see what the incident was, they just stood there. They know what the incident was about, For it was a crime committed two years ago……..

**

* * *

AN**: Sorry. I can't make it good just yet. I have to add more suspense. Expect things to change in the next chapter. Seriously.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - 1/27/05**: Well, This chapter still has some Weird, a few pranks here and there, but nothing too bad. Remember this is going back to **FOUR YEARS AGO**.

**CH.7 **

**4 Years ago**

"Drink it!" Mark said as he guzzled Cody's head in a toilet full of urine. Mark was the 4th grade bully. Traumatizing smaller kids interested him. He always got to the kids, simply because they were pushovers. Cody on the other hand, had a different personality and attitude about things. He believed that the society should have no other fears except god. Mark Hansen, on the other hand, though otherwise.

"GGGGGGGGBBBBBBBBBBRRRDDDDDGGGHHHHHBBBBBRrrrr"

Cody slowly stopped forcing his head out of the water. He face dangled in the water. He _had_, indulged the urine. Mark Hansen started to slowly back away from the stall. He had fear in his eyes and a shake in his step. Mark Hansen had for a split second thought he had killed Cody. He started to run for the door, but something was holding it closed from the other side.

"Zack, you give me your money, or I'll pound ya' into the inside of that boys bathroom!" Tron added more pressure to Zack's body, keeping him pressed against the bathroom door. Whack. Whack. Whack. Tron was repeatedly knocking Zack in the head with his fists. Zack's face was covered in dark blood.

"SO YOU WON'T TALK, HUH?" Tron, holding Zack tightly against the boy's bathroom door with one hand, pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket with the other hand. Just ask he was about to slash Zack across the face with the knife, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tron Stevenson!" Principle Miller yelled at Tron. He pulled Tron back from Zack, and started his lecture.

**THIS CONTAINS MANY, MANY LAME WORDS. SKIP THIS PART IF NEEDED**

"Now you know the rules of this school. Follow directions of all adults, teachers, and yard supervisors.

2. Use equipment and school property appropriately.

3. Stay in designated areas.

4. Use no inappropriate language or behavior: swearing, teasing, backtalk, or disrespectful behavior to others.

5. Throw nothing on the playground **except** authorized playground equipment meant to be thrown in a safe and proper manner.

The following consequences may occur for disregarding the rules:

**First Citation**: Loss of playground privileges for one day. Parent's copy of citation signed and returned.

**Second Citation**: Loss of playground priviledges for two days. Parent's copy of citation signed and returned.

**Third Citation**: Loss of playground priviledges for three days. Parent/Teacher/Student conference.

**In school suspension**: Student removed from class and parent notified.

**Suspension for severe behavior**: Upon return parent/teacher/principal/student conference.

Criteria for severe disruptive behavior includes, but is not limited to, fighting, throwing and punches or trying to inflict pain or injury, stealing, vandalism, willful disobedience, and defiance of authority. Students causing severe disruption will be sent to the principal immediately, and may be dealt with in one of the following ways: immediate parent/principal conference; suspension; contact with police when nec-" There was a splintering sound as the door fell down, and knocked the principle down. Zack and Tron had ran separate ways while principle miller recited his lecture. Mark was standing over the principle when his cell went off.

"HEY IT'S ME TRON. ZACK IS HEADED AROUND BACK. LET'S corner him!" And with that, Mark ran toward the back.

**AN: With Cody's head in a toilet full of pee, and Zack about to be corned, something bad must be up. See you next chapter. And leave reviews!**


	8. Reviewing the Despondant mind

**

* * *

**

Reviving the despondent mind

**(Not CH.8)**

I understand that a lot of people _don't_ understand what's going on in my story. So in this section, I will recap on the basic and _essential_ parts of the first seven chapters.

Okay, it's one giant dream. Zack and Cody are dreaming the _same_ dream. They are on a bus, Cody sits/stands at the wrong spot on the bus. Two bullies throw him out the window. Zack is mad, try's to fight back, get knocked out. Cody is picked up and carried into the hotel by Esteban. **A man in a white coat** saves him.

(Now hint the man in the white coat. They're has been a lot of controversy about him. Like who is he, and what not. So I will review him.

**MAN IN WHITE COAT**

Alright, the man in the white coat, or jacket. I will summarize him up withought revealing any extra parts of the story. He saved Cody from falling off his head, (I can't tell you why. Yet) then he captures Zack (In a dream.) and talks to him about an underground organization, blah blah blah blah. I would like to type more about him, but you shouldn't know more yet.

**PREVIEWS**

I will at least let you know what will be coming in the next few chapters. Yup, first person! I know it's not big, but putting these next chapters in first person will give you readers a chance to see how Zack and Cody feel during all these unfortunate events.

NEXT CHAPTER……

TONIGHT!

OR MONDAY!

* * *


End file.
